


Lady Westfall

by Lady_westfall



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_westfall/pseuds/Lady_westfall
Summary: The missing wedding scene we all deserve





	1. Chaoter one

Yrene Towers stood in front of the mirror. Hasar was putting her hair in her usual half-up fashion. Her curls shining in the light thanks to the bits of golden thread Hasar and Hafiza wove in her hair. 

Her dress was very beautiful. Hasar had it made just for her. 

The bodice of the dress was covered in a delicate flower design made out of lace, and it enhanced her beautiful figure with a deep v-neck, both front and back. Wrapped around her waist was a wide silk ribbon, ending in a bow right under the v-shape on the dress. The skirt fell all the way to floor in a short train that would billow out behind her as she walked down the aisle.

Renia and Hasar put cosmetics on her face. Gold and silver on her eyes, with a touch of purple, and kohl making wings on her eyes. Her lips a light pink.

“My Yrene,” Hafiza says as she walks towards her. “Look at you,” she stands in front of the mirror with her, “Lord Westfall is lucky to have you.”

“The Lord better treat you right,” she hears Hasar say as she puts away the cosmetics, “the moment he doesn't you tell me.”

Yrene chuckles, “I will.”

Renia walks towards her, “you forgot your locket,” Yrene lets Renia put on the locket Chaol gave her. “You look so beautiful.”

Yrene look at herself in the mirror, “thank you.”

Today, today was the day she would marry the man she loves. Just a week ago, in front of the fountain in the garden, Chaol proposed to her. She was so happy, that she knocked both of them into the fountain. 

Now she was standing in front of the mirror, in her wedding dress, with less than half an hour, she would marry Chaol.

Hasar takes her hand and walks her out of the room. Kashin was waiting for them outside.

He gives her a smile. 

“Thank you for giving me the honor of giving you away.” He says.

She smiles at him, “thank you Kashin.”

Hafiza and Renia walk ahead to get the carriage ready. 

Kashin and Hasar walking with her. 

“Your new life starts today Lady Westfall,” Hasar tells her.

Yrene chuckles, “im not Lady Westfall.”

“Not yet. In about half an hour you will,” Kashin says.

The closer they walked to the waiting carriage that will take her to Silba’s temple, the more nervous, and happy she got. Happy to be with the man she loves, and nervous to start a new life with him.

They help her into the carriage. Hasar sat on her left side, and Hafiza sat on her right side. Renia and Kashin in front of her. 

Now to Silba’s temple to get married, to start her new life, and to be with the man she loves.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaol getting nervouse, then sees Yrene, and promises himself he would do anything for her

Chaol Westfall was already waiting on the altar.

Today was the day he will marry the woman he loves. Today he will start his new life with Yrene.

Any minute now, the music will start playing, Yrene will enter through those doors, walk down the aisle, and together they will walk out of Silba’s temple.

Everyone was standing, waiting for the bride to come. The Khagan, the Empress, Duva, her husband, and Arghun were waiting on the front row. Hashim, Shen, some of the guards were in the back rows, and some guards were guarding the temple. Nesryn’s family, the ruk riders, and Falkan sitting next to Borte.

As the minutes passed, the closer he was to getting married to Yrene. At the same time he was nervous, as the minutes passed, and he didn't see Yrene.

He fixes his black jacket, distracting himself.

“You can relax, she will come,” Nesryn who is one of Yrene’s bridesmaids tells him.

“I know,” he says, “just nervous.” He looks at the doors again. “What if she changed her mind?”

“She wouldn't,” he hears Sartaq, who was his best man, “i know real love when i see it. She will walk down that aisle, and she will become your wife.” He places his hand on his shoulder, “Lord Westfall, Yrene Towers loves you, so she will come.”

He gives Sartaq a small smile, “thank you prince.”

“I think she’s coming,” Nesryn said as he saw Hasar go to her spot next to Nesryn. Both were her bridesmaids.

Sartaq goes to his spot. Then he hears it. The music. 

He hears the specific song that will welcome his future wife. The doors open, and everyone stands. Two young healers start tossing pink flowers. 

As the flower girls set flowers on the whole aisle, and took their seat, he sees her.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Yrene, his future wife, she looked stunning in her dress. 

As she got nearer, all of his worries were gone. All he wanted to do right now was get married to this magnificent woman, and start his new life with her.

Kashin stopped her in front of him, “good luck,” he whispers at her.

Chaol smiles as he extends a hand towards Yrene, and she takes it. 

The music stops, and everyone takes their seats. 

He looks her in the eyes, and smiles. As he looks at her he can feel his eyes watering. She gives him a small smile.  
With that smile he knew. Yes, Chaol Westfall knew, that with her, he was ready. 

With that Chaol promised himself, that for her, he would do anything. No matter what may befall the world. No matter the mountain, ocean, or forest in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter


End file.
